5 RAZONES ESPECÍFICAS
by RuzuChan Poly
Summary: El amor que siente por Judy es real, es todo en su mundo. Ella es su vida y no soportará que los malos comentarios la hagan dudar. Así que nuestro pequeño zorro les callará la boca a más de uno... Dando 5 razones específicas del porqué la ama. (A huevo, que asco se summary xd)
1. Nueva historia

**VOLVÍ A MIS RAÍCES **

**Disfruten..**

**By: RuzuChan Poly.**

**5 Razones Específicas**

Algunos piensan y dicen que Nick es solo diversión y relajo. Algunos piensan y dicen que Nick solo vive para meterse en problemas o armar problemas. Algunos piensan y dicen que Nick no toma nada en serio.

Algunos dicen y piensan que Judy debería alejarse de aquel zorro.

Y algunos no saben ni notan que él también puede ser serio en muchas cosas. Sobre todo cuando se trata de aquella coneja.

Es por eso que Nick les demostrará a esos que piensan y dicen que su relación con Judy solo la perjudica; dándoles 5 razones específicas del por qué la ama. Porque no saben que cada día que vive a su lado es un día más en donde Judy conoce la felicidad; y él, el amor.

1.- Su s******

2.- Su r***

3.- Sus o***

4.- Su c*******

5.- ****

**El que me adivine el nombre del primer capítulo tendrá una dedicatoria. Les regalo la primera letra de la segunda palabra, para que sepan que soy buena persona. El quinto no, porque creo yo que está muy fácil.**

**Solo escriban el primero, los demás capítulos serán después. **


	2. Prólogo

**Este capítulo está hecho con mucho amor, sangre, saliva, más sangre y otro fluidos.**

**DISFRUTEN...**

* * *

**Prólogo**

5 razones específicas… ¿De qué? ¿De por qué amo a Judy? Les puedo dar más de 100 si quieren. Pero ellos no me creen que cuando hablo de Judy lo digo en serio. Piensan que ella es solo diversión. ¿Nunca han tenido a alguien en donde su vida es solo suya?

No entiendo ese afán de meterse en dónde no les llaman. Creen que con solo verte un segundo ya tienen derecho a juzgarte o a dictar como eres y quien eres. No saben nada de, y por supuesto nada de Judy o sobre nosotros. No entienden que ella es más que alguien a mi lado, más que una amiga, más que una compañera de trabajo, más que todo. Ella es simplemente… Ella es lo que jamás podre encontrar en nadie o algo más.

Así que esos idiotas quieren 5 razones del porque estoy loco por ella.

¿Tan solo cinco? Como ya dije les podría dar 100 –o más–, pero bueno no queremos gastar hoja, ¿verdad? Aunque a mí no me molestaría.

A ver…

Les podría decir sobre su cuerpo para empezar, aunque eso es algo solo para mí. Ni loco quiero que sepan lo mucho que amo y deseo su cuerpo y lo perfecto que es. Ya que la coneja tiene uno que sin duda te mataría.

O tal vez les podría decir lo que hace cuando estoy cansado y que sin duda me fascina. La hermosa coneja siempre se sienta detrás mío y empieza a… Eso tampoco, es solo mío.

¿Saben? Pensé que sería fácil, pero no quiero que sepan de ella. Tengo miedo de que la vean como yo a ella, y entonces tendríamos problemas.

Bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

* * *

**VOLVÍ A MIS RAÍCES.**

**By: RuzuChan Poly.**


	3. I: Su sonrisa

**CHISPAS, nadie quiso participar de mi juego pedorro, pero igual sigue en pie. :`v**

**Y como sabrán...**

**este capítulo está hecho con mucho amor, sangre, saliva, más sangre y otro fluidos.**

**DISFRUTEN...**

* * *

_**SU SONRISA**_

_Solo veo su sonrisa y una parte de mí ya le pertenece._

Si Nick seguía caminando de aquí para allá sin parar como si estuviera enjaulado, me iba a dar un dolor de cabeza que no iba a terminar bien para él. No entendía lo que le pasaba. Desde hace una semana que está algo hosco, malhumorado y muy serio. Ayer traté de hablar con él pero me ignoró. No creo que note mi preocupación hacia él iba creciendo. Que ya no quiera contarme las cosas que le podrían estar atormentado, me duele. Hemos mantenido nuestra relación secreta –no tan secreta, ya que éramos muy obvios– durante meses desde que decidimos convertir nuestra relación de amistad a algo más.

Fue gracioso el día que él se declaró. El pobre estaba tan nervioso, y yo igual, pero no lo demostré. No quería ponerlo aún más nervioso de lo que estaba. Fue un momento inolvidable para mí. Pensar en que Nick y yo podríamos ser aún más cercanos, compartir más anhelos, temores, sueños de lo que hacíamos antes de dar el siguiente paso. Sí como ya sentíamos una conexión inquebrantable, como pareja esa conexión logró expandirse aún más. No sé cómo, pero lo sentía cada día.

Bueno, ahora las cosas son algo diferentes desde hace dos semanas.

No entiendo que es lo que le puede estar pasando para que se comporte de esa manera. Y encima tengo que matarme cada día con las miles y miles de razones de porque Nick ya no me habla como antes, a todo esto es posible que ya ni me salude; todo es su culpa.

El muy cretino, pues ahora no iba a escaparse, iba a descubrir que es lo que le molestaba a este torpe zorro.

¿Acaso creía que iba a seguir eludiéndome por más tiempo? ¡No! O me decía lo que su enorme cabeza tenía o lo dejaba sin sexo.

Estoy segura que con esa amenaza suelta todo.

No noté cuando Nick dejó de caminar y que en su lugar decidió quedarse mirándome como idiota. No creo tener nada malo en mi cara, ¿o sí?

El idiota frunció el ceño, aparentemente estaba concentrándose en lo que fuera que estaba pensando, pero algo tenía que ver con mi cara.

—Nick, asustas cuando miras de esa forma.

El solo siguió mirándome.

—Juro que sí no dejas de...

—Lo siento zanahoria, es que me quedé pensando en lo bien que se siente tener tu boca alrededor de mi pene.

Nick era...

—Idiota, no hay palabra que te describa como esa. Idiota.

—No olvidemos la palabra guapo —dijo mientras se acercaba—, o inteligente, honesto, increíble —me dio un beso en la mejilla, y continuó con su para nada increíble elecciones de palabras hacia su persona—... Grande, enorme, colosal...

—Nick...

—Lo sé, ese nombre significa maravillas para ti.

— ¡Ya basta! –lo empujo logrando alejarlo. Nick me mira algo confuso—. Has estado actuando raro estos día, no sé porque y no sé si quiero saberlo ya que me imagino cada cosa y después no logro concentrarme en el trabajo.

—Judy...

— ¡Judy nada! Me duele que no quieras decirme que es lo que te molesta. Que no confíes en mí para solucionar lo que sea que...

— ¡Coneja! —se sienta junto a mí. No sé si es porque he extrañado estar así de cerca suyo, pero al instante recuesto mi cabeza en su pecho—. Discúlpame por actuar como un idiota últimamente, no tiene nada que ver contigo. Es solo una cosa insignificante que pasó en la comisaría. Nada relevante.

—Si no fuera relevante, entonces no te afectaría tanto. ¿Qué pasó Nick?

—No es nada.

—D alguna u otra forma lo averiguaré. Ves que ya descifré porque tú extraño modo de actuar. Ni piense en que no lograré sacarla la verdad a cualquiera.

—Bueno, te demoraste mucho en averiguarlo. ¿No crees, cariño?

—Estás así de cerca de dormir en el sofá y no tener sexo.

—Eres mala, zanahoria. Pero yo sé que jamás te atreverías a negarte a todo esto —hizo un gesto con sus manos señálense a sí mismo entero.

—Tienes el ego más grande que he conocido.

—Y el pene más grande también.

Bueno, no podía discutir a eso.

Creo que me estoy volviendo paranoica. Cada vez que entro o salgo de una de las oficinas, quién quiera que este adentro o afuera se quedan viéndome. Decido ir al baño y asegurarme de que no tengo nada en mí cara. Mi reflejo en el espejo me muestra que no hay nada de qué preocuparme. Me aseguró de que mi uniforme este bien antes de salir y esperar de que no sigan mirándome como idiotas.

— ¡Coneja! —Un Nick muy agitado se acerca a mí corriendo. Se encorvó poniendo sus brazos en sus rodillas. ¿Qué le había pasado? —Tengamos sexo.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste, tengo tiempo y pensé la manera en que podríamos pasarla —movió sus cejas coquetamente—. Vamos rápido. La oficina de...

—Estás loco—lo interrumpí—. Me haces reír a pesar de todo. No vamos a ir por ahí a tener sexo, alguien nos puede ver.

—No es como si no supieran lo nuestro, ya.

—Eres muy obvio y eso me hace también muy obvia.

—Somos demasiado obvios.

—Y ahora gracias a esta enriquecedora charla, ya pasaste el tiempo de tu descanso y nos evitamos un momento vergonzoso como que alguien nos vea teniendo sexo. Adiós.

—Espera, espera. No puedes dejarme así. Además faltan veinte minutos para terminar el break.

—Y yo tengo que revisar un montón de papeles que el Jefe Bogo me mandó.

—Oye, también es tu descanso.

—Y prefiero pasarla haciendo algo productivo.

—Revisar papelitos no es algo productivo. Si quieres hacer algo productivo, vamos al baño que se encuentra al final del pasillo que ya nadie usa. Y ahí puedes amar una parte de mí que adora tu boca... O yo podría amar una parte de tu cuerpo que adoro amar con mi boca.

Sonreí.

Dios, él era único e idiota. Y me hacía sentir como si flotará incluso diciendo tantas perversidades.

—No. Cuando vayamos a la casa entonces puede ser.

—Me dueles, zanahoria, me dueles.

Las horas de trabajo son muy agotadoras, más cuando no hay algo que reportar. Bueno, nada para mí y Nick en específico. El jefe Bogo nos tenía en la mira desde que Nick decidió que golpear a aquella cebra –no es que no se lo mereciera– en la cara, no era perjudicial para nosotros. La buena imagen de la policía siempre era bien cuidada y respetada. Así que la estúpida cebra amenazó con denunciar a Nick, y yo con más ganas lo rematé con un golpe en una de sus partes más delicadas.

Necesito que se controlen, no pueden perder el control de esa manera. Eso fue lo último que dijo el jefe Bogo antes de mandarnos para archivos.

— ¡Agente Hops! —Liana, una hermosa tigresa se acerba a paso de tortuga—. ¿Ya te vas?

Bueno, caminando de esa manera podría irme y regresar y seguiría sin llegar al lugar en donde me encuentro.

—Me cambio, y luego voy a esperar a Nick.

—Claro... Supongo que tienen que llegar rápido al restaurante. Una reservación en el _Forest Wildest_ es muy difícil de conseguir.

¿Qué el Forest qué?

—Disculpa, no te entiendo.

—Que Nick y tú tienen una romántica velada hoy, todos lo saben. Él es tan obvio con respecto a to. Y todo para ganar esa estúpida apuesta.

¿Apuesta? Ahora confundida a más no poder, traté de callar a Liana, pero ella era tan bocona. Creo que al nacer ya salió hablando.

Pues ya sabes, lo que dicen que tú y Nick están con una pata a romper su relación. Yo no creo esos chimes baratos, pros supuesto. Veo como Nick te trata y podría jurar que besa el suelo en donde pisas. Gabrielle, esa tonta creyó que por fin tendría una oportunidad con él, al oír que entre ustedes ya nada de nada. Algunos pueden a veces ser tan metiche, ¿no crees? Pero por supuesto yo no, jamás iría por ahí diciendo que Nick organizó una especie de sorpresa para tratar de salvar su relación... O que al parecer tú estás interesada en alguien más y él está tratando de reconquistarte.

Creo que Liana no respiró al hablar.

—Y sin duda debes estar cansada de que digan que solo están juntos para experimentar lo que se siente al estar con alguien de diferente especie.

Cuando al fin se cayó, había tres cosa que puede procesar y analizar.

Uno:

_Puta Gabrielle_.

Dos:

Bueno, Nick y yo éramos muy obvios, no había duda.

Y tres:

Liana debería llevar un bozal.

Y cuatro, ¿Nick tenía pensando una sorpresa para mí? Al parecer habían más cosas que procesar y analizar.

Lo del restaurante me hizo sonreír, y apostaba que tenía una cara tonta, más que la de Liana.

—Bueno, espero y disfruten su velada. No dejes que los demás se metan en tu relación. —Con una despedida de mano, Liana se fue más rápido que como llegó.

Terminé de cambiarme y salí para esperar a Nick. Lo vi llegar junto a otro compañero, al verme se despidió de él y posó su total atención en mí.

—Hola hermosa coneja, veo que está usted está sola sin compañía.

No puede evitar reír.

—En realidad estoy en busca de mi guapo novio.

—Su novio es muy afortunado, y tonto por dejarla tan sola sin compañía alguna. —Dijo, volviendo a repetir la última frase.

—Así, él es tonto. Pero nunca me dejaría sola.

Vi cómo se sonrojaba, me encantaba porque notaba como su pelaje naranja se volvía aún más de lo que era. Era adorable y lindo.

En el camino no podía dejar de estar nerviosa y muy emocionada. Ambos tomados de la mano decidimos ir caminando hacia la estación, que obviamente no nos llevaba a la casa de Nick. El me mandada pequeñas sonrisas a cada paso. Era obvio que él sabía que yo sabía lo que se suponía que no tenía que saber porque era sorpresa. Me gustaría besarlo en este momento. No era nuestro aniversario, y no recuerdo que Nick haya hecho algo malo para compensarme. Pero saber que él quería darme este tipo de sorpresas solo porque sí, me hacían quererlo aún más.

—Te noto muy feliz, pequeña coneja.

— ¿Por qué será?

—Exacto, ¿por qué será? —me lanzó una mirada de esas que decía "sé que sabes que lo sé". Esa mirada era muy característica suya—. ¿Quién te lo contó?

— ¿Quién me contó qué?

—Ya sabes.

—Está bien, me lo contó Liana.

—Tenía que ser ella... Nunca cierra su bocota. Es algo exasperante.

— ¿Algo? —Inquirí—. Ella es totalmente exasperando, pero buena al fin y al cabo. Creo.

—Así que la sorpresa ya no es sorpresa.

—De todas formas me iba a enterar —bromeé—. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

—Me ofendes, zanahoria. Se supone que soy tu novio y tengo el derecho darte sorpresas.

—Mjm. Tienes razón, no sé porque te hice esa pregunta tan tonta.

Al seguir caminando el silencio se hizo presente. Miré a Nick de reojo y justo como pensaba estaba frunciendo el ceño. Algo le molestaba y sabía que tenía que ver con todo eso de la sorpresa que preparó para mí.

Me detuve y él también. Coloque mis manos en su rostro y nuestros ojos se encontraron.

— ¿Qué te pasa Nick?

—Nada —movió sus hombros no dándole importancia a mi pregunta.

—Sé que te preocupa algo, y ahora veo que lo que me preparaste tiene algo que ver. Por favor, dime.

—Lo del restaurante y lo del Central Park, tiene un motivo. Hace dos semanas atrás escuché algo que me molestó. Creo que le di mucha importancia, es solo que dijeron me afectó algo. Ya sé que no debo hacer caso a quienes hablan malintencionadamente. Pero no me gusta que hablen de ti a tus espaldas.

Sus ojos reflejaban algo de tristeza. Lo que escuchó sin duda debió de haberle chocado. Idiotas que hablan sin pensar.

— ¿Y qué es lo que dijeron? ¿Me insultaron o algo? Porque de ser así, dime ahora mismo los nombres. —No iba a permitir que hablarán a mis espaldas—. O era eso de qué encontré al alguien más y no sé qué otra ridiculez.

—No eso no, de hecho me parece gracioso todo eso. De que posiblemente me estabas engañando o yo engañándote a ti. Muy gracioso. Era otra cosa diferente.

Vamos Nick, tienes que decírmelo o podría explotar ahora.

— ¿Entonces?

—Dijeron que no era bueno para ti. En otras palabras que desperdiciabas tú tiempo conmigo, que solo te causaría problemas. Que al ser ahora un policía, no redimiría mis días como estafador y que necesitabas algo más estable y otras porquerías más.

—Oh, Nick...

—Está bien. —No me gustaba cuando se apartaba de ese modo. —Me chocó un poco, y es por eso que pensé esto del restaurante... Estuve estas dos emanas planeándolo todo y al final Liana lo hecho a perder.

Creo que había algo más que no me estaba diciendo. Me acerque y antes de que lograra evadirme lo abrasé fuerte sin opciones de poder zafarse de mí.

Me encantaba el aroma natural de Nick. Me encantaba abrazarlo y sentir su cuerpo, sin ropa era más agradable.

—Nick, me parece un gesto maravilloso lo que planeaste. Haces que me enamoré aún más de ti. No sabes cuánto te amo, es algo difícil de explicar. Creo que con acciones es como mayormente uno mismo puede explayarse. Y sé que tú eres de esos, que lo demuestra todo. Y te amo más por eso, no tienes miedo de que alguien sepa tus sentimientos por mí. Te da igual besarme en la calle y que alguien nos miré. Porque no hay nada indecoroso en la forma que me amas.

Lo que escuchaste me enfada mucho, porque dan a entender que te conocen, me conocen, nos conocen. Y eso es totalmente falso. Si nos conocieran en verdad, sabrían lo comprometido que estamos el uno con el otro. Se darían cuenta que nos complementamos más allá de lo normal. Lo que sentimos es fuerte y único. No hagas caso Nick, si dicen que tú no me mereces, eso es una total estupidez. Tú me mereces, haces que mi vida sea caótica pero esperanzadora, maravillosa y espléndida. Y yo estoy agradecida de que alguien como tú se haya enamorado de mí. Nos merecemos el uno al otro. No lo dudes nunca.

Nick sin pensarlo dos veces arremetió su boca con la mía. Su beso era salvaje y necesitado. Como queriendo probar hasta lo último de mí. Su lengua y la mía batallaban por controlar el beso. Era un beso arrollador, tan delicioso. Me encanta este tipo de besos porque daba paso a...

Me alejé. Estábamos en vía pública. No podíamos hacer esto delante de otros. Aunque no había muchos caminado por aquí.

Nick con un leve suspiro se acomodó su chaqueta levemente arrugada. Me lanzó una de esas miradas que amo tanto y que hacían que mis piernas temblaran.

—... Vaya.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Noté que sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente.

—Amo eso.

— ¿Amas qué?

—Verte sonreír. Tú sonrisa es como algo que mi cuerpo necesita. Es algo que adoro de ti. Tú sonrisa me enciende.

¿Podía una ponerse más roja de lo normal? Creo que solo Nick provocaba ese efecto en mí.

—Vaya, quiero hacerte el amor en este instante, pero escandalizaríamos a quién sea que pase. Y tenemos que ir al restaurante, ya que la reserva no fue fácil de conseguir. Y hay otra sorpresa más.

— ¿Aparte lo de _Central Park_? —asintió. — ¿Y qué es?

—Noup, eso lo verás cuando lo tengas que ver.

—Nick...

—No seas impaciente. Después que cenemos, vayamos al _Central Park_ y te muestre la sorpresa podemos ir a casa a coger como conejos.

—Bueno, yo soy una coneja.

—Que coincidencia —dijo—. Y yo soy un zorro que ama a las conejas, una en específico.

—Así queeee...

—Así queee... Vayamos rápido al restaurante. Que me muero de hambre, y no precisamente por comida. Ya sabes, esa otra clase de comida. —Guiñó un ojo.

Fue una noche inolvidable. Y durante todo el tiempo no pude parar de sonreír.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, ¿qué tal el primer capítulo?**

**Dejen sus comentarios y participen en cuál sería el nombre del siguiente capítulo, al ganador le dedicaré ese cap.**

**By: RuzuChan Poly.**


End file.
